


Warmth

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [25]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Winter, cheesy as hell, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Boy did you feel like an idiot as you slide around a corner towards the meeting place that you were supposed to be at already. The date that meant a lot to you but somehow you still managed to sleep through your alarm. You just hoped he would still be there when you got there.





	Warmth

Nose red you shoved your scarf higher as you ran down the street, lateness making you panic as you slide and almost fell as you tried to round a corner.

You had set up a date with the local coffee shop barista a few weeks prior and had been so nervous about it that you couldn’t sleep the night before causing you to finally pass out from sleepiness only to snooze on your alarm.

Breath heavy you skidded to a stop in front of the very coffee shop that you had been to way too many time in the last few months. Glancing at the window you noticed the same barista, his fingers tapping on the table his lips pulled in between his teeth as he glanced outside. Nerves clearly visible on his face, most likely due to you being late.

Late that’s right! You thought as you stepped inside, the Barista you had come to know as Taehyung turned around his face lifting, a look of relief washing over him as his eyes met yours.

“I am so sorry, I slept through my alarm I-” you began to say as you walked towards him only to trip and fall over a nearby chair the action causing him to attempt to hold back a laugh as he rushed over to you and helped you up.

When you glanced up you were inches from his face, your mouth agape for a moment before you shut it. “Really it's okay,” he laughs before his eyes trail over your face as he begins to speak once more “Is it cold outside or are you blushing?”

Eyes wide you look away embarrassed that he had noticed you heated cheeks. “It's just the cold weather,” you squeak as you straighten yourself, his hands falling away from yours leaving you feeling colder than when you had been outside just a few moments ago.

Chuckling he watched as you pulled your hair behind your ear “I am seated over here,” he whispers as he puts his hand on your back, guiding you over to the table he has previously occupied.

As you both sat down you shed off your jacket, hat, and scarf and he smiled wide. “I have been looking forward to this for a while,” he murmurs as his own cheeks heat up.

“Are you sure you aren’t cold as well?” you tease only to have you both burst out in laughter, the awkward nervousness that had been lingering in the air melting away like a warm hot chocolate on a cold day. The warmth of the drinks and conversation making you both draw closer to one another as the date progress.

Needless to say, it was the first of many coffee dates, but the only one you were late to.


End file.
